heyarnoldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie
Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie is to be an upcoming film for November 2017. It's about Arnold, a young 10-year-old boy in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade class going on a quest to find his parents, Miles and Stella Shortman in San Lorenzo. Movie Plot The film opens with the voice of a 26-year-old Arnold narrating his child hood past. 11 Year-Old Arnold is looking through his parents' journal and he finds a map of San Lorezno. Arnold rushes excitingly into the Sunset Arms boarding house, and Grandma Gertrude and Grandpa Phil are amazed to see what he had found, but they exchange depressed looks on their faces and Grandpa Phil tells Arnold that his parents have been lost for so many years, and they don't have the cash for it. Arnold doesn't wanna give up, because with that map, he can find out what really happened to them. Grandpa Phil agrees with him, and he also tells him to get some shut eye because his 1st day of 5th grade is coming up. In his bedroom, Arnold looks at the map that his father, Miles drew, and he also tells his mother, Stella not to worry about it, he will find them, even though it takes him a couple of years to do it. At PS 118 School, Arnold meets up with his close friends, Gerald, Eugene (who's all bandaged up in a wheel chair), Sid, Stinky, Rhonda, Phoebe and Sheena, who are also very sorry about him not having parents there to be with him. Later, in Mr. Simmons' 5th grade classroom, everybody else reads about what they did over their summer vacation. During an hour of recess, Arnold shows Gerald the map he found in Miles's journal. Back in class, right after Lila finishes her story about camping out at their old peaceful farm, Arnold goes up and tells the entire class his story about his parents' adventures in San Lorenzo. Later that night, Arnold's grandparents say they are going to try find his parents with Arnold over the upcoming school vacation. The three of them decide to rent a small plane, and the pilot flies them to another place in South America. From there, they spend some vacation time in Brazil, and one night Arnold decides to go exploring. He finds out that an adventure camp for his age group is spending a week in the same place where his parents were last heard about. He is signed up for the camp, and will return to his grandparents to return home from Brazil in a week's time. On the final day of the trip, Arnold finds a hidden cave, and explores it, and finds another ancient map to a buried civilization. He keeps the map, and spends the last day with the camp hiking before returning to Brazil. When Arnold is back, he asks his grandparents if they can fly to a lower part of the country where he thinks his parents may have gone after they were in the village years ago. Grandpa takes him there, while his grandma decides to travel back home. Arnold and Grandpa spend two days exploring, but find nothing. On their way home, some village people recognize him, and Arnold discovers they knew his parents. They tell Arnold and his grandfather that they were with his parents last year, and they told them they had a son and were finally trying to return home, after so many years. They were convinced there was no point, and figured one of the grandparents could have died, or that they could have moved away, or just given up hope. However,the family had a note from the parents and the map said that they would be there on the exact day as they were reading it. Arnold and his grandfather spent another day looking, and Arnold couldn't believe that after looking in caves and jungles for clues, that they might have found the biggest clue of all. The aircraft they had was crashed in another cave, and Arnold found pictures of him and his mother's old scarf. The two of them spend the day fixing it up, and with a very small tank of gas, Arnold tried to fly it. They went a few miles before it ran out of gas, safely landing in another area of the country. When they landed, they decided just to hike up some trails and enjoy the views before finally heading home, but while hiking they discovered they were in the same village his parents had helped in years ago. People there remembered a little bit about his parents, and said that his parents had left to return home that many years ago. However, during a volcanic eruption, the villagers were all panicking, and Arnold and his grandfather were running away from it. Arnold couldn't believe it. He saw people that looked like his parents just a few miles away, across a river. They sailed down stream, and once they were there, they spotted Arnold's mother. They were all so shocked, and his mother hugged him. Arnold told her all the stories they had the last few weeks in South America, and he even found the old plane, which she said crashed a few years ago. She said they were going to come home, but then the plane crashed, and they couldn't say no to more travels to help the dying populations nearby. Arnold's dad came back after hiking, and was also very shocked. Arnold's parents went with him and grandpa back home, where grandma was in shock as well. That night, Arnold's parents apologized again, and decided to take him back to where they had stayed. Arnold returned to school, and everyone was in shock he had found his parents. At the end, grandma becomes very sick, and Arnold's parents try to save her with things they learned, but they can't. Grandma passes away, and grandpa comes to live in a new house with Arnold and his parents. The movie ends with now much older Arnold telling the story to his young son, who also wants to go on adventures. At the end, Arnold finally adds the new maps and pictures to the old journal, and gives it to his son. His parents decide to stay nearby, with occasional journeys out to nearby places, but they always come back very quickly. Fan-Led Campaigns Lets get the iPetition Site and Care 2 Petition Site done to get to 300, 100, 10,000 and 30,000. We can go see the new movie Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie and Hey Arnold Season 6. So go to http://www.change.org/p/nickelodeon-make-the-hey-arnold-jungle-movie and http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/green-light-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie and http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/greenlight-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie and http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/bring-back-hey-arnold-for-season-6 and http://www.thepetitionsite.com/713/349/694/hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie-production/ and http://www.thepetitionsite.com/313/623/108/opruth-green-light-hey-arnold-the-jungle-movie/and the last one is http://www.ipetitions.com/petition/nickelodeonsplat/ ok. So Tell your friends, family, neighborhood and all the other people in the world and America to sign your name, email and sign now ok. Don't you all want to see the new movie Hey Arnold The Jungle Movie? So come on people I know we can do it together! Voice Cast Members *Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold Shortman (voice) *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen (voice) *Francesca Smith as Helga Pataki and Sheena Jefferson (voices) *Aiden Lewandowski as Sid Patterson (voice) *Jet Jurgensmeyer as Stinky Peterson (country western voice) *Justin Shenkarow as Harold Berman (voice) *Nika Futterman as Olga Pataki (voice) *Gavin Lewis as Eugene Horowitz (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Grandpa Phil (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Grandma Gertrude (voice) *Craig Bartlett as Brainy, Miles Shortman and Abner (voices) *Olivia Hack as Rhonda Lloyd (voice) *Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) *Kath Soucie as Mrs. Pataki and Mrs. Berman (voices) *William Wunsch as Thaddeus "Curly" Gammelthorpe (voice) *Antoinette Stella as Stella Shortman (voice) *Ernie Hudson as Harvey the Mail Man (voice, replacing the late Lou Rawls respectively) *Wally WIngert as Oskar Kokoshka, Dino Spumoni and Mr. Hyuhn (voices, succeeding from Baoan Coleman and Rick Corso and taken over 1 character from the late Steve Viksten respectively) *Mary Scheer as Suzie Kokoshka (voice) *Dan Butler as Mr. Simmons (voice) *David Wohl as Mr. Berman and Principal Wartz (voices) * Jennifer Hale as Mrs. Gordy (voice) * Ashley Buccille as Lila Sawyer (voice) * Anndi McAfee as Phoebe Heyerdahl (voice) * Laya Hayes as Nadine Lowenthal (voice) * Jim Cummings as The Jungle Chief (voice) * Spencer Klein as 26 Year Old Arnold * Queen Latifah as Santos Maria *Alfred Molina as La Sombra (voice) * Tara Charendoff as young Eduardo and Phillip *Jack Black as Dundee (voice) *Dakota Fanning as Penelope (voice) *Richard Carter as an Australian Jeep Driver (voice) *Carlos Alazraqui as Eduardo (voice) *Rob Paulsen (talented voice actor) as Man Number 1 (voice) *Frank Welker as Man Number 2 (voice) *Hank Azaria as Man Number 3 *Tia Carrere as Eduardo's mother/Eduardo's mother's ghost figure (voice) *Jorge Pupo as Eduardo's father/Eduardo's father's ghost figure (voice) Voice Cast Member Death Notices Over the past years and this year, 11 great voice cast members of the original episodes of Hey Arnold! have all passed away, shortly. For example, Richard Mulligan, the 1st and original voice for Jimmy Kafka, passed away from colorectal cancer at the age of 67 back on Tuesday, September 26, 2000 (Jim Cummings replaces him respectively), Michael Jeter, the 1st and original voice for Mr. Horowitz, passed away from an epileptic seizure at the age of 50 back on Sunday, March 30, 2003 (Tom Kenny replaces him respectively), Vincent Schiavelli, the 1st and original voice for Mr. Bailey, passed away from complications of lung cancer at the age of 57 back on Monday, December 26, 2005 (Steve Martin replaces him respectively), Lou Rawls, the 1st and original voice for Harvey the Mail Man, passed away from complications of lung and brain cancer at the age of 72 back on Friday, January 6, 2006 (Ice Cube replaces him respectively), Tony Jay, the 1st and original voice for Rex Smythe Higgins, passed away from complications of surgery recovery back on Sunday, August 13, 2006 (Corey Burton replaces him respectively), Harvey Korman, the 1st and original voice for Don Reynolds, passed away from complications from a ruptured abdominal aortic aneurysm at the age of 81 back on Thursday, May 29, 2008 (Harry Shearer replaces him respectively), Henry Gibson, the 1st and original voice for Mr. Smith, passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 73 back on Monday, September 14, 2009 (David Berón replaces him respectively), Zelda Rubinstein, the 1st and original voice for Mrs. Smith, passed away from kidney and lung failure at the age of 76 back on Wednesday, January 27, 2010 (Jennifer Hale, who is to voice Mrs. Gordy, replaces her respectively), Phyllis Diller, the voice for Mitzi in the episode: "Grandpa's Sister", passed away from natural causes at the age of 95 back on Monday, August 20, 2012, Davy Jones, who voiced himself in the episode: "Fishing Trip", passed away from a severe heart attack at the age of 66 back on Wednesday, February 29, 2012 and Steve Viksten, the 1st and original voice for Oskar Kokoshka and Caesar, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 on Monday, June 23, 2014. (Michael Hollick and Rob Paulsen both replace him respectively). Transcript Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie transcript Trivia Sony Pictures Home Entertainment will release this movie on dvd.